The Choice
by tootsiek
Summary: Peter got Neal out of Jail and now his deed goes unnoticed. What will Neal be willing to risk for Peter's life to go back to normal? This is what I think is going to happen in Season 5! Spoilers for season 4! No copyright intended! All rights go to USA network and Jeff! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I can't wait for the new White Collar so this is what came to my mind. I do not have any rights to White Collar and never will. All mistakes are my own and there will be a lot. **_

_**Chapter 1: The Choice**_

A cool breeze snaked its way around the tall buildings of the city. The sky was dark, holding in the rain that would soon fall.

A man with sterling blue eyes and perfect brown wavy hair stormed into the F.B.I. White Collar division. He looked around desperately looking for where his handler and friend may be. With no sight of him in the bullpen he made his way to the interrogation room where he saw the new director sitting across from Agent Peter Burke.

"Peter," Neal whispered as he ran to open the glass door. He slid inside before other agents could stop him.

"Neal? Neal, what are you doing here?" Burke turned his attention toward his C.I.

Amanda Callaway, the director, switched her glare from the agent to the young man who had just entered. "You can't be here, Mr. Caffrey. Agent Ruiz, please escort Mr. Caffrey out and get an anklet back on him."

"No! Peter didn't do anything! You have it all wrong!" The ex con yelled as other agents tried to pull him out of the room.

"Neal," Peter's voice was stern, yet so reassuring. "Go, I will be fine."

The blue eyed man nodded before retreating with the other agents. Callaway gave Peter a teasing smile, "You should have kept a shorter leash on him, Agent Burke. Now lets get you over to your new home for the next few years. Shall we?"

The male agent clenched his jaw, refusing to answer the women before him. This couldn't be happening, not to him.

'What will they tell Elizabeth? When will I ever see her again. All those nights that she will have to suffer through, being alone all because of Neal's father. Neal. Neal had to bring James into this mess. Maybe El was right? Caffrey should have kept him out of hid. Damn it I should have let Neal deal with it on his own!' Peter desperately thought to himself as he headed toward the elevator.

From where he was he could see Jones had his hand on Neal's shoulder. It was probably the only thing keeping the kid from trying to free Peter.

Anger boiled inside Neal as he took a step forward, but felt a squeeze on his shoulder causing him to stop. Peter had been there for him. Peter was the only reason he wasn't rotting in jail and now because of him, Peter would be there instead.

Amanda whispered something to one of the agents before they came trotting up the stairs toward Peter's old team. "Mr. Caffrey, Director Callaway would like a word with you. I am first supposed to check to make sure you are wearing the anklet.

Neal glared at the man as he pulled his pant leg up to reveal the green light coming from the device and then walked off toward the Director's office.

"Neal Caffrey, please have a seat," the blonde women spoke so casually. She waited and then continued once she realized he wasn't going to listen. "Your anklet stunt was very unprofessional and Former Director Hughes may have put up with that sort of thing, but I will not. Now that Special Agent Peter Burke is no longer capable of being your handler we have to reassign you. You will now be working with Agent Ruiz."

"I don't feel comfortable working with him," Neal cut in quickly.

"Then go back to jail." Callaway shot back. "As I was saying, I will give you a one mile radius until you learn to control your inner con."

"I have done a lot for the F.B.I. and I think I deserve the 2-mile radius. If you look at my tracking data half of my radius is already over water. If you cut me down to one mil-"

"I understand that and it is your choosing of where you live. It's not where the Bureau has originally placed you."

"If we are going to be working together, I think I should get a say," Caffrey growled.

Amanda let out a slight chuckle, "Neal, you are property of the bureau. Now anything else you want to say before I send you home?"

"Peter is innocent. It was my father! He even told me he did it," Neal spoke trying to convince the director.

"Caffrey!" Callaway's yell silenced the con. "It's a lost cause. We have evidence it was Peter's gun."

"You took Peter's gun! How could he have killed him with his gun that you took?"

"Let it go!"

"Never," Neal angry stated before he spun on his heels and left the office. Amanda yelled after him, but he ignored her as he took the stairs down to the streets of New York.

The conman sat in his room half asleep as a sketch of his best friend appeared on the paper before him. The features were perfect and fit in well with Peter's comforting smile. Neal had that common feeling of wanting to cry because there was nothing else to do. He had no way of freeing his friend without his father's help. His thoughts were stopped when a knock came from his door.

"Neal, open the door," The shaky voice demanded through the wood.

Caffrey opened the door to a distressed El. "Elizabeth."

"Neal, I want him back!"

The sentence came out as did tears before she pressed herself into the young man. He wrapped his arms around the motherly figure, "I'll get him back."

The suit's wife pulled herself away from the con, "Yes you will! You get him out...no matter what you have to do...you get him out."

"I'm going to try and find James. I-"

"No, he doesn't care. If he did...If he did he would have been the one rotting in jail not Pe-." Her voice cracked. She couldn't say his name without breaking down again. "Neal, he was sentenced to years! The only reason he got 10 was because they are putting in the fact that he was a F.B.I. agent with a good past."

"Elizabeth, this is all my fault. I should have just listened to you and tried harder to keep him out of what my...what James wanted," Neal sadly took blame.

"I don't care as long as you get him out no matter what you have to do," Elizabeth wanted to comfort the helpless man before her, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not yet anyway. She just needed Peter back.

"I promise, El. I will"

Peter went through a rough first few days. The small space was getting on his nerves and he wanted nothing more than to hug his beautiful wife. The other prisoners were harsh and cruel. He could watch from his single cell another prisoner get beat up for unknown reasons.

Luckily the agent was in a cell alone. They knew he would be dead in a week for being a fed if they threw him in with the other criminals. There was nothing to do and he felt like he was going mental.

Is this really what Neal had suffered through for 4 years? No wonder he broke out. I should never have tormented him about sending him back to such a place over stupid things like calling me Mario. Then again the kid knows I go soft on him. Damn I wonder how he is doing.

Peter couldn't help, but think about his team and what they were doing at that exact second. There was nothing better to do.

One week, it had been one week since Peter's arrest, one week since he saw Sara, one week since his father had showed him that Neal really didn't have a father. The closest thing to a dad for him was sitting in a jail cell.

"Caffrey!" Ruiz yelled from Peter's old office.

Neal took to the stairs and entered the office. "Yes?"

"We have a new case. I need you to do stick around here and get some cold cases finished."

"You called me up here to tell me to continue what I was doing?"

"Don't give me attitude. Just get it done." Ruiz left the office as Neal stood dumbfounded.

Amanda walked past and stuck her head in, "Mr. Caffrey, is there something productive you should be doing?"

The blue eyes sent a glare in the women's direction and he walked off. He had not spoke to her since that night that Peter was taken away.

Back at his desk he started to doze off almost daydreaming.

"What's the point of living Caffrey? You are going to be working under Ruiz for the next how many years of your life? Sara is gone to find some other love in some other country." The voice in his head sounded like Keller. "What are you going to do with your master pete in prison?" The voice had continued.

"Shut up!" Neal demanded.

The voices, there were more. They were telling him to do different things. He had heard Elizabeth telling him to free Peter. James telling him that Peter wasn't worth it. Everyone in his mind was telling him different things and he couldn't handle it! The voices were overwhelming. It was guilt. They weren't real voices, they were all representing guilt of his for things he has done. He could make things right.

Neal gasped and looked around realizing no one had watched him suffer through his own mind games. He was right though there was really one thing to do that would make sense. The only people that cared about him were gone or upset at him, besides Mozzie.

The con stood, hands shaking. The man found himself really walking toward Director Callaway's office. He entered and waited for her to look up.

She finally placed her pen down and her tone was cold, "What?"

"I-I did it."

"Caffrey spit it out, I don't have time for this," She demanded and then continued signing a paper.

"I killed Senator Pratt!" Neal's lie came out nearly as a shout. His eyes shut and he clenched his jaw shut. The man couldn't believe he really just did that. The con felt his color leave his face.

"Well, I suppose that could make sense. You were missing, off your leash. I suppo-"

"No, this is a suppose sort of thing. I did it! I am admitting to the crime," Neal leaned forward angrily.

"Fine," Callaway smiled. "Neal Caffrey you are under arrest for the murder of Senator Pratt. You have the right to remain silent..." Amanda continued as she handcuffed him.

Diana passed the office and froze as she saw Neal's head down as Callaway handcuffed him. She knew what he had said. Her eyes met his and he gave a look that told her it was the only thing he could do. She nodded sympathetically.

The criminal was escorted through the building towards the vehicle which would take him back to prison.

_**End of Chapter 1! Hey hope everyone liked it! please let me know! I am so worried that this will actually happen in the show! I have no clue how they could get Neal out then, but I guess I will have to think of something. **_

_**Peace**_

_**Love**_

_**WhiteCollar**_

_**~Gwen**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hey everyone! Thanks a ton for reading, following, and reviewing! Just remember this may and most likely won't happen, but it's still a possibility. When the idea first came into mind I was kind of freaked out because it's something I wouldn't expect to happen and that's exactly why it could…doubt it will not to mention I hope it doesn't!**_

_**Thanks again and I love the reviews. I will try and keep the characters as they are, but I'm no Jeff. Umm oh yeah I do want to make sure you get some curve balls and please if you are going to write a review saying that its OOC and you already know what will happen, message me so I can respond. I would love to hear ideas of what you think I can do to keep Peter and Neal , you know, Peter and Neal. Also so I can avoid what others have done. Thanks once again! **_

_**Chapter 2: The Choice**_

Peter Burke grinned widely as the metal bars were slid back and he walked through the hallway toward his freedom. The other guys, locked away, glared with jealous eyes as they watched the man walk past. He was changed into his usual clothing and signing out, for good. "Why am I being released?"

"Didn't you hear? They got a confession. The guy who actually did it came forward and admitted to it. He said something about doing it for a family member," The older man at the desk explained.

Peter nodded thinking to himself, 'I guess James stepped up to the plate for Neal. I wonder if they told Neal and El yet. I should take her out to dinner tonight and stop by Caffrey's in the morning.' Special Agent Burke left in satisfaction toward his home to spoil El for the rest of the day.

The agent walked into his house with flowers in hand. "Who's there? Mozzie is that you?" El's smooth voice rang out as she walked into the living room to find her beloved husband standing with flowers. "Peter!" She squeaked as she ran toward him wrapping her arms around him. He pulled her close smelling the lavender scent of her hair. He could feel warm tears on her cheeks as her head rested on his shoulder. "Never leave me again."

"I would never dream of it," Peter held Elizabeth tighter before kissing her.

That night the Burkes dressed to the nines for a special dinner at Elizabeth's favorite restaurant. "So how did they realize that you were innocent?" Elizabeth asked curiously as she nibbled at her salad.

"I guess James stepped forward. The guy at the main desk told me that someone confessed. The guy who actually did it said he was doing it for a family member"

"Did you talk to Neal yet?"

"No," Peter answered blankly. "I will head over to his place tomorrow. I called and left a message at the office and said I would be out tomorrow." The agent continued eating. The couple continued to enjoy their romantic evening.

Neal suffered through the regular security check that he despised so dearly. First there was the search along with the orange suit followed by a quick check-up. Once he got the ok, the con was shown to his cell.

Life at the supermax hadn't changed a bit. It was violent and dirty with people who just needed help.

Neal sat on his bed wondering what he would do out of boredom for the next few years. He could just escape again.

"I heard you are here for murder, Caffrey." A voice whispered.

The blue eyed man stopped his thoughts, "Who's there?"

"The names John," a man stepped forward to the front of his cell that was directly across from Neal's.

"You seem to already know my name."

"Everyone knows your name!"

"Well I'm not very proud about what I'm known for," Neal became serious. "No, actually I am," he smiled. "How long do you have?"

"3 years 1 month 1 week 2 days," John blurted out. "You?"

"I don't even know," Caffrey's head slowly tilted downward.

"Well Neal, it seems like you have some time to kill. Want to play war?" The man a few years older than Caffrey pulled out two stacks of cards and tossed a set over to Neal's cell. "I won't cheat if you don't."

"Hi you've reached Neal! Leave a message at your own risk; big brother's listening." It was the third time that Peter had gotten the con's answering machine. Burke pulled in front of the giant house and quickly got into the building before headed up the stairs. He had a bad feeling that Neal was not 'Ok.'

"Neal!" Peter called out as he opened the con's door. "Neal where are you?"

Silence

"Damn it, Neal." The agent had his phone out and was waiting to see where the man's tracker was. "The tracker is deactivated? Oh no, Caffrey, you better not have ran!"

Peter sped through traffic as he tried to get to the bureau faster than legal. He ran to enter the office and ignored all the agents that tried to say hello and welcome him home. The older man opened the door into Callaway's office. "Do you have any clue as to where Neal is?"

Amanda smiled at her colleague as she folded her hands together, "Peter we need to talk."

"What happened?" The man growled.

"Agent Burke, I will not be spoken to in that tone. As I was saying you former C.I., Neal Caffrey, ha-"

"What do you mean former? Neal is my current C.I. and partner."

"Agent Burke let me finish. He admitted to the murder of Pratt. We arrested him yesterday, that's why you were released."

Peter sat down slowly due to the lightheaded feeling. He clenched his jaw and held back his yells. Anger boiled inside of him, "You know he didn't do it though."

"I wasn't there. All I know is that we have a confession and that will hold up in court."

Peter began to raise his voice, "You will call the super max and you will release him, now!"

Amanda ignored his demands, "I can't do th-"

"You damn well know that you can! You also know he didn't do it! That kid is nonviolent and has turned his life around and for what? Just to be thrown back in for something he didn't do! Get him out!" Peter yelled before storming out of the office.

"Boss," Diana stopped the angry agent on his way out. "He thought it was the only way to get you out."

"He didn't want you to go in for something that he thought was his fault," Jones finished.

"I-I have to make things right," Peter stood tall as he mentally declared war against anyone who would stand in his way.

_**AN: Ok so this is really short, but I thought I would get it up now and so I will upload shorter chapters, but more often OR longer, but will take longer. Let me know! **_

_**x0x0 **_

_**~Gwen**_


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello fanfiction world. thanks a ton for all the reviews, follows, favorites, and reads! again this is all Jeff Eastin and I will and never have owned white collar. I hope everyone has an amazing Easter and spring break! oh and I do not think this will happen in the show it popped into my head one night though and I freaked out and decided to freak out with other readers to. Sorry if the characters are OOC according to some readers! I'm no Jeff, But i will try my best to "expand my imagination" ;)

Chapter 3: The Choice

"Damn it! Why would he do this? Why did he think this would help anyone?" Peter roared. "This is not Neal. Neal does not do things like this. He would never ever dream of going back there!"

Diana stood quietly letting her boss vent. "I think it's obvious."

"What?" Peter asked.

"The Nazi treasure." Diana added as her boss gave her a questioning look. "If I was Neal I may have done it too. It seems the most logical.

Peter placed his hands on his hips, "How? And what does it have to deal with the Nazi treasure?"

"You said he wouldn't just say he did it, but he was going to. Before he knew that Keller admitted to the whole scheme he was going to admit to it. Caffrey was going to do whatever he could to keep you and Elizabeth safe."

Burke's head dropped, "When I was arrested, he would have been reassigned. Agent Pool told me that Callaway wanted him in D.C. back when Kramer did. He still could have figured something out."

"His radius doesn't include any prisons. Even if he tried to help you and discuss ideas with you it would include 'running.'" Diana threw in.

"He broke out knowing he would go back in, but he did it for Kate." Peter said aloud, but then thought in his head '_he told me he trusted me more than Kate. I suppose he could go back for me_.'

"Boss?" Diana pulled Peter from his thoughts.

The older agent grabbed his jacket, "We need to get Neal out of there. I will call El and let her know what happened. Get the team to meet at my place tonight at 7. From there we will plan something."

"Are you heading over to see Caffrey?"

Peter didn't even have to answer the question. His agent already knew that answer.

"Caffrey, you have a visitor. Wake up." the guard stood above him. Neal slowly opened his eyes and sat up. The guard handcuffed the con's wrists together before exiting the cell.

He was pushed along until they came to a door at the end of the hallway. Neal entered and sat down to be chained to the table, so no escape could be made. "Who is here?"

"Don't worry about it." The answer was shot back.

Within a few minutes Peter quietly entered the special cell. Neal's head was down and the agent had a gut feeling he was hurt. He figured by now the man would have been seriously injured by other inmates. "Neal?"

Caffrey's head shot up and a calming smile appeared on his face, "Back so soon? You just got out Peter."

The agent smiled back at his young friend, so happy that he appeared well. "Why'd you do it?"

"Shoot a man?"

"No, I was in the room. I know that it was James."

"It was James. He-He left me Peter. He left me." Neal's head was down again.

"Well, I won't leave you, Neal. We will get out of this case together. When is your trial?" Peter wondered.

"Next week sometime, but Peter listen to me. James lied. He was a bad cop that did kill another cop. Ellen arrested him for it. She was the one that found him killing him. He didn't come back to form a family. He used me to get to the box and then he didn't want to go to jail for killing Pratt. Peter, he left us out to dry."

Peter's heart was breaking. How could James just walk all over his own son. Neal was a person and he deserved a family, he deserved so much more. "I will not let you take the blame for your fath- James wrongdoing."

"No Peter, you are right he is my father. And what am I if I am not my father's son? I am no one."

"Neal don't say that! You have people that care about you and would do anything for you. Just because James isn't one of them doesn't turn everyone else away." Peter defended the man.

Caffrey didn't have anything else to say. Instead he just stared at his dear friend, absorbing the words he had said. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Neal."

Neal sat quietly.

"So how are we going to get you out of here?" Peter changed the subject."

The con shrugged his shoulders as the chains clanked together, "I had something in mind, but I really don't think it will work. It was more of just hope."

"What is it?"

"Do you think my dad still cares about me and my well-being?"

Peter held his breath as he truly thought about the question rather than just saying what the kid wanted to hear. "Honest? I think so. I hope so, but I think he would go to lengths if you were in trouble. I think I know where you want to go with this."

Neal smiled, "I really hope you are right." Here is what we could do.

Peter entered his house around 7:00pm to find the gang all there. Diana, Jones, Mozzie, Elizabeth, John (another agent), and even Hughes were around the table talking waiting for Peter.

"Looks like it's the Burke 7 again although this time we don't have Sara and we are trying to free Neal." Mozzie stated once he saw Peter.

The group talked about what happened at the empire state building and who James really was. They discussed opinions and facts before finally discussing the tricky plan that Neal had thought up.

"We are going to need to get an ok from Callaway to do this though." Peter started off.

Hughes almost laughed, "That women will never go for it! She hates Caffrey.

"But if higher ups force her to agree..." Jones thought.

"And that is why I'm here," Hughes sighed.

Peter smiled, "Exactly. Caffrey is in jail for being dangerous right now. He is innocent until his trial and hopefully after it too."

"He should be considered innocent for all the things he allegedly did." Mozzie mumbled

"Anyway," Burke shot Moz a glare. "Neal said that his dad will admit to killing Pratt if he knows that Neal was arrested for it."

All voices began speaking at once arguing with each other. "HEY! Shut up and listen to Peter." Hughes raised his voice knowing that they would all listen.

'It's a risk, but he made a friend that he thinks is willing to help. We get his friend and him in the same cell. The guards won't know what's going on only the chief that watches over the prison will know."

"Know what?" Diana pushed.

"Know that Caffrey really isn't getting the crap beat out of him."

Commotion started up once again. They thought it was a bad idea. "How can we trust this guy!" El asked.

"Everyone calm down! I know that it is a stretch, but we have to try. If we can get James to hear about it and come visit him in prison then we win. Neal says that if his dad thinks Neal is in serious danger he just might admit to doing it at his trial.

"What if he knows it's a bluff?" John pointed out.

Mozzie smiled, "He won't. Make up a fake record for Neal so it seems like he is in the infirmary often."

After discussing details on the plan they finally agreed to follow through with it. "Hughes, can you get an ok by tomorrow 3:00 by the latest?"

"I will start making phone calls tonight."

"Mozzie start spreading it around. How long do you think it will take to get to James that Neal is in prison and in precious position?"

The little guy thought about it, "He has been in for over 24 hours so if he is still in the city, he will hear tomorrow. Give him maybe 2-3 day and he will be visiting him.

"Good. Elizabeth, you worked with some makeup artists a month ago for that birthday, right?"

"You want me to get them?"

Peter shook his head. "I want them make the stuff like in the movies. It needs to be easy to apply, simple to move, but hard to tell if it's fake. The rest of us will keep this on the low, but make sure we can get it approved. Neal's trial is next week. We have one week to pull this off."

"We will get him, Peter. We have to." Diana gave a pitty smile as she left the house behind all the other agents.

Mozzie stopped before he left. He looked to make sure El was in the kitchen and that it was only Peter listening. "He went back for you. He doesn't do that for many. Don't let him think he mistrusted you. Good night Mrs. Suit." He finished by yelling to Elizabeth for his last sentence.

"I won't." Peter promised.

**AN: Ok there you all go Chapter 3! I really hope everyone enjoys it! It's short, but I hope to get another one up soon! WHITE COLLAR STARTS FILMING MAY 10! This will be the year I will meet them! It will happen. happy Easter and enjoy family, friends, and white collar.**

**~Gwen**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: hello everyone! Thanks a ton for all the reviews! I can't get over how much you guys like it! I would like to thank my partner in crime for always helping me with my writing. Thanks Paige. If she ever writes her own fanfics we will let you know! Until then...Hope you enjoy mine!

_**P.S. I noticed I put Neal's prison pal and the new agent both as the name of John...So skilled, I know. So I will give Neal's friend a last name and will just refer to him by the last name. **_

Chapter 4?

"Agent Burke, I'm sorry, but I don't think you understand what the F.B.I. does. We cannot waste our time, continuously, attempting to keep this con...I mean man out of prison." Callaway explained.

"Director, I know that you think this is a bad idea, but he didn't do it. I thought that you believed in getting a job done right rather than quickly. If Neal is put away then you will just be taking the easy way out," Peter tried to calmly explain.

Diana stepped forward, "Let us do this please? What is the worst that could actually happen? Not to mention we could get a real killer off the streets."

Callaway sat quietly as though she was determining the plan, "I just don't think it will work. It's not worth it if Caffrey is pulling a fast one on us."

"This is Neal Caffrey we are talking about," Jones pushed. "He will be out of that prison in days if it comes down to it. If Neal didn't do it then you are putting lots of other people in jeopardy."

Callaway sighed, "The higher ups will most likely shut us-"

"We have their approval," Peter placed the folder on her desk.

"Special Agent Peter Burke, did you go behind my back in order to get permission?"

"Neal's trial is in five days. We can't delay this much longer. If you say yes we can head over to the prison today and get it set up." Peter almost pleaded while still acting professional. The rest of his team was behind him looking rather intimidating.

Callaway shook her head slowly as she opened her mouth to speak, "I can't believe I am actually agreeing to this. Where do I sign it?"

"Lower line"

"Now agents," The blonde began. "If this doesn't work and he is guilty, you will let this go."

"Hughes here," the older man answered on the first ring.

"Director, we got the ok," Jones smiled through the phone.

Hughes laughed, "Good, and Jones. You don't have to call me Director anymore."

"We will contact El and the little guy. Peter is heading over to see Neal today."

"I will have some people send over the paperwork for the chief at the prison," Hughes threw in before hanging up.

Later that day Peter headed over to the prison. He had news from Mozzie that Sam heard yesterday about Neal being in prison for killing Pratt. Rumor had it that he was debating if he should stop by to see him. Once Sam hears about the other details he will be in the moment he can.

The agent glanced over to a paper bag that was on seat next to him. It contained stick/ water on injuries. It's so much more better than what Peter thought would actually happen to his friend. The other man should be moved over into the cell once Peter got there.

A few minutes later he pulled into the parking lot and began the walk into the cold prison.

"Hi, I'm Special Agent Burke. You should have gotten a call from my boss."

"Yes, I'm Zach Damon the chief head of the prison. I just have a few quick questions."

"You need to switch out records?" Damon raised his eyebrows as he and Peter entered the infirmary.

Peter pulled out the file that would be placed in, "Yes, but here is the file. It is all set up and this is the paperwork from the F.B.I. that you can do it."

The chief slowly took the folder and opened it, "Should I let the doctors know about this?"

"Yes, incase our man comes asking questions." Peter answered quickly.

The other man placed his hands on his hips, "How do we know who this man is?"

"His name is Sam," Burke pulled out a picture. "This is what he looks like. Your guards do not need to know about this. We hope that he shows up tomorrow or today. If he does show, let him see Caffrey."

"Should we have our guards keep a close eye on the two?"

"No, but have the guys be a little rough with Caffrey. Do not, I mean do not, let them actually injure him. If he acts like he is hurt before the guards get him, then he's faking. Let him fake."

"Can I tell one of the guards that will escort him about that?" Damon asked.

Peter sighed, "Sure, but it has to be one that will keep his mouth shut."

Damon agreed. The two men told the doctors about the case and what was going on. The doctors were going to make a copy of the file on the computer and get rid of the other one. The one guard who would escort Neal was told. The guard, Bobby, was friends with Neal and could be trusted.

The agent and Damon headed down until they stopped in front of Neal's cell. The man was lying still on his bed. "Neal?" Peter asked.

The younger man sat up and rubbed at his eyes. "Peter?" Neal jumped off the bed and walked to the bars of the cell as he smiled at his friend.

Burke smiled back, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. He didn't like seeing Neal behind bars. "You ready?"

"Absolutely." Caffrey beamed. "John!"

"What the bloody hell are you waking me up for Caffrey?" Jonathan Blaize's voice echoed.

"Peter turned around to meet green eyes. A man, a few years older than Caffrey was standing up at his cell bars. He smiled charmingly like a Caffrey in training. "Unbelievable. The name's Peter Burke. One of my agents should have stopped by yesterday to brief you on our plan."

"Yes, I will gladly help out," Blaize spoke excitedly.

"Good, Mr. Damon can I bring both of them into the meeting room?"

Blaize, Caffrey, and Burke all entered the room. The cell closed behind them. Neal took a seat on the table. "I can't believe Callaway agreed to it!"

Blaize pulled out a plastic piece from the bag. It had a yellow/purple tint to it. "Neal check this out."

"How are these gonna stick?"

Peter grabbed a set of instructions, "El said that it's like nail polish on skin. I don't know how that works, but apparently it sticks and looks real."

Neal continued to evaluate it, "How does it stick?"

Baize's accent cut in, "Water?"

Peter smiled, "Exactly. It won't smear. Well, it shouldn't."

The blue eyed man nodded his head, "Alright, lets get this on. I don't know when to expect James."

"Ok Blaize, I am going to go over how you should act. Sam will have to walk past the cells in order to get to this room. Bobby will tell you when he is about to walk down. When Sam walks down he will most likely be glancing in all of the cells. Blaize I want you to hold Caffrey like you hate him," Peter put his forearm against Neal's chest as he slowly walked up against the wall. "Hold him and make a scene. I want Sam to see it, but do not hurt him."

"I wouldn't. You have my word," Blaize promised.

The three discussed more things with the plan that Blaize needed to know about. Once they were finished Blaize was escorted back to Caffrey's cell. Another bed was placed in the cell for Blaize to bunk.

Neal and Peter were left in the other room in order to apply the fake wounds. "I need you to unzip the top part of your jumpsuit," Burke demanded knowing full well the con had on white shirt underneath and shorts.

Caffrey unzipped the top and let it fall over his hips. "Now what?"

Peter pulled out a pocket knife and flicked it open. A flash of fear transferred through the con's eyes. The agents saw it, "Neal, I'm not going to actually hurt you. It's all fake."

"Right I know. I was just a little taken back for a moment."

"Ok, I'm going to slit your jumpsuit and shirt. Under the clothes we will put the fake cut. You want to do it or should I?"

"You do it," Neal was rather quickly to answer as he lied back on the table.

Peter grabbed the suit and shirt as he slowly cut through the material. Within a few seconds there was a four inch rip in his clothes. Peter marked his friend with a pen so he would know where to place the fake wound. "shirt off."

Neal pulled off his shirt and lied back down as Peter placed the mark between the pen marks. He added cold water from a bottle and watched as it stuck creating a real look. "Looks pretty painful." Neal laughed.

"Alright lets beat you up, Caffrey."

By the time they were done Neal had black and blue on his arms with a few bloody scrapes. Paint stained his orange jumpsuit as though it was blood. His face had some nasty looking bruises. Peter stepped back with a frown on his face. "How does it look?" Neal questioned.

"I don't like this idea, Neal." The older friend whispered.

Neal realized that his friend didn't enjoy seeing him hurt. In his own selfish way he almost enjoyed that Peter cared so much. Of course, the con didn't want to see his friend upset over him though. "Peter, I'm fine." Neal laughed as he did a few pushups. "See?"

"Yeah, I know. Now remember Sam will hear about you getting hurt today. He may come today. Maybe tomorrow. Just hope that he shows up."

Neal sat down at the table, "Peter, in case this doesn't work-"

"It will!"

"Peter," Neal raised his voice to get his fiends attention. "If Sam doesn't come through, I do not want you serving time for any of this. I got out of prison and you gave me freedom. It would not be right for you to be arrested for helping me."

"Neal, you didn't do this though."

"I could have prevented it."

"As I could have."

The convict became silent, "I feel like everything he does...It is my fault."

The older man sighed, "His actions are not yours."

"They seem rather close"

"Neal," Peter began. "I always liked you. You were smart and I like smart, but you were always caring. You don't find that much in con men anymore. The point is you never hurt anyone physically while conning. You would stop and help others. You are not him."

"Lets just hope that he is kind enough to visit me," The blue eyed man finished.

The two unlikely friends said goodbye to one another before Neal was taken away. It hurt Peter to have spoken to such a distressed Neal as he looked so hurt. The agent knew neal would think like this once he was in jail. What else could he do other than think.

Neal and Blaize sat in the cell talking and playing cards as they awaited for the signal that would hopefully come within the next 24 hours.

AN: Alright hope everyone likes it! thanks a lot for reading! Hope everyone had a wonderful Easter! Enjoy your family, friends, and religion on this wonderful day! I will update again soon. Let me know what you think!

~Gwen


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey everyone! Thanks again for reading and I really enjoy all the reviews! Umm I am just as shocked as you are with everything that happens. like right now as I write this I have no Idea what will happen in the story. I'm sorry that it has been so long since I have updated, but I have no idea what will happen.

Chapter 5: The Choice

It had been two five days since the plan had been shared with everyone. Visiting hours that day were was the last day that James would have come if he was going to. It was 11:49 PM as Neal lied on his cot as he thought about spending his years in prison.

It was official, James was not coming.

Peter hadn't visited or spoken to Neal since the con was set up. Neal let out a shaky breath wondering if his plan was a mistake. The con was alone with just his thoughts as he realized how quiet it was. Caffrey slowly felt his eyes start to shut and his mind begin to dream.

"Neal, Neal come on wake up." Blaize's voice rang out.

Blue eyes slowly began to open. He couldn't remember where he was for the first few seconds. Suddenly he was awake as he felt himself being picked up and rammed into the wall. "You bloody piece of shit! You Never look at me again! Do you understand me!?

"Blaize wh-what are you doing?" Neal was still trying to wake up and figure out why his friend was yelling this early in the morning.

"Shut up! I asked you a question!" Blaize's accent became louder.

Caffrey's eyes opened wider as he noticed what was actually happening. He had to hide his grin.

"That's what I thought!" Blaize released his grip on the young convict and watched as he fell to the ground with a groan.

"Neal!" He heard his father yell, but a guard continued to push him down the hallway.

Blaize kicked the cot for dramatic effect then leaned down next to the con. "Sorry about the rude awakening there, mate. How'd we do?"

A grin came across Neal's face, "Perfect. Now we here comes Bobby."

"You ready to go, Neal?" Bobby slid the bars back as he snapped handcuffs onto the criminal's wrists.

"Yeah, now remember to be rough with me."

"I won't actually though"

"Bobby, I know you won't."

Bobby half dragged Neal down the hallway and shoved him into the room. Neal caught himself on the edge of the table. James was to his feet trying to help his son. "Neal!"

The blue eyed man finally sat down, "Morning"

"Neal, what happened to you? Are you alright?" James tried to check a 'cut' on the man's head.

The young Caffrey winced as he pulled away.

"What happened to you?"

"I-I guess other convicts don't like traders," Neal lied his head down on the table as he began to close his eyes.

"Have you been to the infirmary?"

"Umm Yeah. A bit...A bit too often."

James ran a hand through his hair, "What's that?" He moved the orange jumpsuit to expose a rip with something that looked like dried blood.

"It's the outcome of a fight," Neal commented.

"Neal, I don't like this. You shouldn't be in here!" James ranted

The convict held back his anger, "I can't let Peter take the blame for this."

"Neal, he let you stay in prison, now it's his turn. There is nothing wrong with it."

"Except for the fact that it was you who killed Prat! I wasn't going to let Peter sit there and take the blame for such a thing! I couldn't let that happen. Dad...He has a wife and a dog, and a job, and people that really care about him."

"What are you saying? His social life is more important than your physical well being?"

"I'm saying if he was in here, he would be dead." Neal paused before his deep blue eyes met his father's, "Yes. I am saying his life is more valuable than mine."

"You shouldn't be in here. You're going to be killed."

"Someone has to take the blame."

"Neal, I'll get you out."

Bobby interrupted the 'family meeting'. "Caffrey," He yelled angrily. "Time's up! Let's go I'm sure your cellmate wants to have a talk with you.

Neal slowly stood up with a wince as Bobby shoved him forward. He lost his "balance" and fell to the door. James jumped to his feet, but was stopped by the security guard.

"I got him. Caffrey, get up!" Bobby grabbed Neal by the arm and pulled him up.

James followed behind the guard and son till they got to the cell. He watched as Neal was thrown into the cell and the bars closed.

"Caffrey, you're back!" Blaize stood over the acting con.

When he didn't move from his cot Blaize shoved him against the wall, "When I talk...you respond!"

"Let him go!" James shouted. There was nothing he could do as the security guard pulled him out of the view of his own son.

Blaize let go of Neal and the younger man's face had a grin on it. "Well, you get an oscar for acting."

"You think?"

Neal laughed, "Oh yeah. He bought it. I think he might actually go for it."

"Oh mate, this is really good! I hope for your sake that he is done for. You want me to give him a tough time when he takes your place in prison?"

"You do realize that you're going to be getting out of here earlier for helping out the F.B.I.?"

"Oh Neal, thanks!"

Peter Burke looked in the mirror with a frown masked over his face. He had changed his suit for the second time that day. The first was because he didn't want to where the same one that he was wearing when he arrested Neal, today.

"Hun, everything will turn out fine." Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her husband as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"El, James didn't show. If he was going to show it would have been yesterday or the day before."

Elizabeth pulled her husband onto the bed and they sat on the edge, "What are you going to do?"

"If he is found guilty then he is going to have to break out like he did before."

Mrs. Suit had a sad sympathetic smile, "But that won't happen. They won't charge him with this. He is turning his life around, there is no way they will charge him."

"But that's just it, El! They could. They could take away everything that kid has worked for. They could ...They could take away my partner."

Peter fell back onto the bed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Peter, if you don't want him charged then you get out there and give an amazing speech. You tell them what he has done, but no matter what happens...don't you dare say that you did it. I can't lose you."

"I won't put you through that again." Peter gingerly kissed his wife's forehead.

Neal Caffrey waited outside of the court. His session was next, leaving him with the past half an hour to think about what was going to happen. He hadn't seen James yet, but maybe he was going to make a big entrance. It was nerve racking for the man, wondering what would happen.

"How long until my case?" Neal asked one of the guards.

"I don't know seems like they will wrap it up in ten minutes, why?"

Neal nodded slowly, "Am I aloud to use the restroom?"

The guard thought about it for a minute. "I'm not going to run. Besides there are no windows and it's the one stall type here." Neal broke the guards thoughts. "However I would like if you would uncuff me so I can do my business."

"I don't think so, Caffrey. Sorry."

"Come on I have to go." Neal eyed the man with a sad expression.

"Fine, but I will be outside that door the whole time, and you have three minutes."

"Thank you," The blue eyed man headed over to the bathroom. The Guard checked to make sure the room was empty and no windows were there.

Neal was in the middle of washing his hands when he heard the noise. He stopped and turned off the water. "Hello?" He whispered.

The lights switched off and he felt a prick in his arm. Within seconds he felt dizzy, "P-Peter!" The man yelled out right before he hit the ground. He couldn't tell that his vision was blurry until his eyes closed and he became still.

"Hey Robert!" Peter greeted the guard standing by the restroom door. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good, sir. Just waiting for Caffrey. He was about a minute and a half." Robert motioned toward the bathroom.

Peter nodded, "How's he holding up?"

"He seemed a bit nervous and quiet. It was different for him, but I could tell he wants to just get this done and here the verdict. I don't blame him though. After all-"

"P-Peter!" A yell came from the bathroom.

"Neal!" The agent yelled as he pulled on the door. He tugged expecting it to open. He kicked it once, twice, three times. Robert was working on picking the lock. The heavy door swung open. The lights were off. Nothing was visible when Burke ran into the restroom. The guard flicked on a light and the room was suddenly bright. Peter turned around in shock. "He's gone."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

Hello! So thanks so much for reading and I will am writing this early because I don't want to make you wait as long as I did before. Kinda rude of me. Well anyway...White Collar season 5 has started to film!dlkjdslojsjhlskjfcskljc yay!

No copyright intended

HERE WE GO!

His blue eyes fluttered open and the man sat up looking around the room he was in. There was a bed that he was sitting on. There was the light smell of coffee that swarm through the room. A light pounding was happening in his head from the drug that entered into his body the day before. The light shown through into the olive colored room.

The door opened and James entered, "Hey kiddo. How are you feeling?"

Neal sat still looking dumbfounded, "I-I'm ...what happened?"

The older man sat next to his son on the bed, "You shouldn't have been there, in jail. So, I got you out. You're looking a lot better though. How do you feel?"

"Wh-what?"

James moved his hand up to his son's forehead, "You feel a little hot."

"I'm fine. Tell me what did you do?"

A sigh escaped from the older man's lips, "I drugged you in the backroom. Part of the bathroom was a drop ceiling so I got us out that way. I told you I would get you out."

Neal's headache grew while his body heated up. He suddenly didn't feel well as he became nervous, "You need to take me back." The whisper came out faint.

"What?"

"I want to go back!" Neal's voice rose as he stood to his feet and went to the closet.

James stood up as a reaction, "Neal, you can't leave! I just saved you."

"You didn't save anyone! You murdered someone and then blamed my best friend!"

"Ok, you need to calm down and just relax. I am making breakfast; just take a shower and we will talk about this later," James placed his hand on his son's shoulder, but it was shaken off along with a glare. Neal watched as the man left the room lightly closing the door behind him.

The con's hands were in a fist as he swung out hitting a lamp that smashed to the ground, shattering into mini brown pieces, "You can clean that up after you clean up your life!" Neal yelled out knowing that his father was listening. The angered man headed into the shower slamming the door shut.

Peter Burke sat at his office with his head placed in his head, "Neal, what did you get yourself into?"

"Burke," Ruiz stepped into the older agent's office. "The director would like to speak to you."

The agent entered Callaway's office, "Peter, we have to talk about Caffrey. I would like to say that he is on the run-"

"Excuse me director, but Neal didn't run. He wouldn't have. There was a drug found left in the bathroom. It's the kind that they use at the hospitals to put patients into medically induced comas," Peter blurted out.

Amanda shot Peter a glare, "I realize that Agent Burke. I was going to say that I am calling this manhunt," She raised a hand to stop Peter before he interrupted. "For his father."

A weight was lifted from the man's shoulders, "Thank you."

"Please do not let me regret this. Now find him and his father. Get the older Caffrey in prison."

The suit grinned before he headed out to see if there were any leads.

Neal was fully dressed in jeans and a black v-neck. He stepped out of the room and into a hallway that led to a kitchen. The smell of coffee engulfed him along with french toast that was cooking. "Hey Kiddo!"

"Don't kiddo me," Neal turned to the window and froze. There was a squirrel sitting on the window sill with the background of trees. They were in the middle of the forest. "Where are we?"

"The fresh outdoors!" James sang.

"No, I do not want to be here! Take me back!"

"Come on Neal, I'm trying to be a good father and you aren't letting me."

The young con froze, "You- you think you are being a father? You were never a father to me! I never had a father until I became a con! Do you realize that an F.B.I. agent who wanted me in jail was more of a father than you ever were!"

"That's not true," James raised his voice. "I stole money and got caught, but I was doing it for you!"

"Peter is more of a father than you ever will be! He cares about me! and if you cared about me then you would have taken his place in jail, but you don't! You only care about yourself," Neal screamed out.

The room fell silent, "I didn't know you rather have me go into jail than Peter." James was quiet.

"Well, you realize that now one of us will spend the next few years in there, right? And if you don't come back with me then that will be me. I will be killed in there within the year and you know it. So the choice is yours. Do you want me to die or can you give up a few years?"

"The truth," James asked aloud

"yes, tell me the truth."

"Peter, we have traffic cams that caught James driving Northwest." Diana informed her boss.

"How northwest are we talking?"

"The last someone saw James was about 100 miles from Manhatten in New York. He was at a local food store which means they might be within 10 miles from there. It's mostly woods, but there's a chance that Neal is with him."

"Grab your gear we are going to check it out and see if he is. If he isn't then we will have to try the street contacts from Mozzie." Peter demanded.

A/N: ok so this is really short but I wanted a cliff hanger sorta...and umm year I don't know what I was saying. this cute commercial came on and got me distracted. Oh alright so if i don't update for a week just send me reviews and be like "Gwen! Write!" and then I will. Umm if anyone has plans to meet Matt you should hug him because that's what I would do...so sorry that this one is short, but hey!


	7. Chapter 7

James stared at his son pondering the choices he had. "Neal?"

"What?"

"I don't want you back in there. I mean look at you. You look like you got in a serious fight." James thought aloud.

The blue eyed man mentally congratulated himself for taking a shower without erasing the marks on his face and lower arms. "Well, if you don't then I will take the blame."

"Why would you do that for me?"

The con couldn't hold back his laugh, "You-you think it's for you? It is for Peter the man that acts like a real man. I am leaving now. so it's up to you . Are you going to give me a lift to the city or are you going to make me walk the whole way?"

James stood still, "I'm not going back."

"Screw you," Neal's cold voice was the last thing said before he left the cabin and into the woods.

"Peter, you can't drive this fast"

"Yes I can, see," Burke pressed his foot down against the accelerator. "Jones,how much farther?"

"You have about 35 minutes with the way you're driving." Jones checked his phone.

"What is our plan once we get there? We can't go knocking on every door. We need an actual plan and preferably one that involves getting James to confess." Diana thought aloud.

"We just need to find Neal for now." Peter responded.

His two agents shared a look knowing that their boss wasn't thinking in F.B.I. mode. "Boss?"

"I know what we need to do. Don't worry about it." Peter slammed on his breaks as a deer ran in front of the car. "Sorry."

Peter began to drive again as rain started to hit the windshield. Within 20 minutes the team was driving through a thunderstorm that was making the driving difficult. The driver pulled over toward a gas station. "Should we wait for the storm to pass over?"

"This would be a good time to talk about how we are going to find Caffrey," Jones suggested.

The team agreed and began to brainstorm as the storm outside picked up.

Neal looked up into the sky as the rain continued to hit his face. The blue eyed man was soaking wet as he walked through the wet woods. There was a rumble coming from the clouds that made the man stop walking. _'Oh no, where ever there's -"_

His thought was cut off by the lightning that split a tree next to Neal. The man looked up at the tree that started to fall in his direction. Caffrey leaped to the right hoping to escape the towering tree. His body slammed to the ground before he felt branches, filled with thousands of leaves, trap him under their weight.

Caffrey tried to wiggle out of the clenching branches, but immediately stopped when a broken piece stabbed him in the side. His heart began to race realizing that no one would ever look in the branches and under the leaves. "Peter, where are you?" Neal whispered to no one.

Peter's phone rang out during the discussion and he pressed it against his ear. "Hello?"

"Peter?"

"James." Agent Burke growled into the cell phone. Jones and Diana perked up, hoping to hear the conversation. "Where's Neal?"

"I wish I knew. Where we are, they are calling for a tornado and Neal left."

"What do you mean he left?" Peter integrated.

A sigh came from the other line. "He was mad at me and left where we were staying. He walked out which means he is either hitchhiking or somewhere in the woods. I saw one telephone pole go down. People are staying not to go out, I'm worried about him."

"If you were really worried about him you would have been locked up in prison, where you can't hurt him anymore." The suit yelled into the cell phone.

There was silence on the other end of the line. "I wouldn't be calling you if I didn't want him hurt."

The agent looked over at his eavesdropping team, "Well, I came out here to arrest and the agency isn't going to care if he just went through a tornado, they just are going to care about what jail cell he is in." Peter hated saying that about his partner that was like a son to him. He did care about him, but needed to get this man.

"Help me get him, and then I will come in." James sadly whispered into the phone.

"What's the address?"

Peter pulled up into a driveway that leads to a house in the woods. He hurried into the house with his gun plastered to his belt. Diana and Jones followed and entered the house. Diana pulled out her gun and pointed it at the evil man before her, "James, where is Neal?"

The older man's hands were in the air, "I don't know."

Peter put his hand on Diana's gun and pushed it so the nozzle was facing down. "When did he leave and what direction?"

It was about another hour later that Neal's eyelids started to close, hiding his precious blue eyes. He tried one last time to escape, but a yell escaped his lips when he realized that he wasn't going anywhere. He yelled again, hoping that someone would hear him and call for help.

Peter wondered the hydrated woods with his agents and James. Diana was following James so if he were to try anything, she could easily get him back on track.

"I appreciate you trying to help out," James turned to look at Diana.

She glared at the man, "This is for Neal. Not you."

Peter was up ahead by nearly half a mile traveling at a quick speed. He was determined to find the man he had called a partner. The agent froze when he heard a blood chilling scream. "Neal?" He yelled out. There was another scream and Peter took off full speed deeper into the woods with lightning showing him the way. "Neal, I'm coming. Don't worry." He tried to be loud hoping he would get a reply.

Finally he heard a faint cough that sounded close by. The suit froze listening carefully. There was a weak cough that was hard to hear over the rain that was coming down. "Neal?" Peter said.

"Peter?"

"Neal, buddy? Where are you?" Peter spun around.

It was about a minute until a response was heard, "The tree."

Burke turned to see an extremely large tree that was lying on its side. Leaves and branches were covering the ground beneath it. The agent moved a few branches, peering into the brush. "Here?" He asked.

There was a rumble of the leaves that convinced Peter to go in. He was crawling on his stomach toward where the rumble was from. Finally, he moved a branch and was staring at a form of his partner, lying face down on the ground. His eyes were closed and breathing seemed regular. "Hey, pal?" Peter moved Neal's shoulder.

There was a groan, but then blue eyes were exposed, "Peter." The name came out in such a relief.

"Can you get out of here?"

Neal tried once more to move, but again was stabbed. The younger man scrunched his eyes closed. "I don't think so," the words came out breathlessly.

Peter sighed, "Alright, give me a minute to think. Is it on you?"

"I have one broken branch moving into my side and a pretty heavy branch is on the back of my knee. I can't move it," Neal glanced back not being able to move his head up too high.

"I will get you out of here. I won't leave you," Peter promised.

There was the sound of gunshots that tore Peter's attention away. "I have to go, Neal. I will be right back." The agent was already crawling backward to escape the tree.

Neal watched in horror as his friend left him, not knowing if he would return.

A/N:

Alright guys thanks so much for the reviews and reads. I am sorry this wasn't up earlier, but my email wasn't working so I didn't know anyone wrote "Gwen write" You know who you were so this chapter is for you. anyway finals and school is DONE! I am doing so much writing and It's great. So keep reviewing and I will keep reading. Now to all of those who have a twitter you can follow me at gwenbr00ks and that is zero zero not oh oh. and F.Y.I. matt Bomer has finally got a twitter so at least make sure you follow him. Love you all and if you want another chapter and I'm not updating just review "Gwen Write"

x0x0

Gwen Br00ks


End file.
